Il était une fois
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Felicity n'est pas seulement douée en informatique, elle sait aussi inventer de belles histoires pour bercer sa petite fille avant de s'endormir.


**Titre :** Il était une fois **  
**

**Personnage :** très subjectif, j'ai imaginé un autre univers en me basant sur Oliver et Felicity

 **Résumé :** Felicity n'est pas seulement douée en informatique, elle sait aussi inventer de belles histoires pour bercer sa petite fille avant de s'endormir.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un petit texte sans aucune prétention, c'est mon premier texte sur Arrow donc je demande votre indulgence !

 **/!\ :** J'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissée deux ou trois fautes par ci par là !

 **Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient aux scénaristes.

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture

Et surtout une Bonne Année et pleins de belles choses !

* * *

Il était une fois,

Dans une contrée fort lointaine, un prince qui devait épouser une princesse. En effet, son père le Roi avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre femme à son bras. Pourtant, le jeune prince entendait le faire à sa façon et pas autrement. Effectivement au contraire de tous les autres princes des royaumes alentours dont les pères organisaient des bals, lui avait déjà trouvé celle avec qui partager sa vie.

Il l'avait croisée plusieurs fois à la cour. C'était une princesse d'un royaume limitrophe au sien ; héritière en titre. Déjà en âge de se marier depuis plusieurs années, et pourtant... elle refusait chaque prétendant qui se présentait à elle ! Elle préférait d'avantage s'occuper de son peuple et mettre les mains dans la terre pour aider les paysans dans les champs.

Il avait bien essayé de faire plus ample connaissance lors des bals mais la demoiselle déclinait chacune de ses invitations. Pourtant, le prince savait qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre. Ce serait cette femme ou aucune autre...

Ne lésinant pas sur les moyens pour essayer de lui parler, mais échouant à chaque fois, le prince l'observait de loin en attendant le bon moment. La princesse n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal, juste qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que ce prince pourrait apporter à son royaume. Leur peuple était en paix depuis plusieurs décennies et ne souhaitait pas s'étendre alors la jeune n'avait même pas véritablement pris la peine de regarder le jeune homme en face d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas de rêve à elle, pas d'envie particulière... et puis les princesses étaient là pour faire jolie au contraire des princes qui étaient destinés à gouverner. Alors tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était montrer à son père qu'elle était digne de la charge qui lui incomberait lorsqu'il laisserait sa place. Seule la prospérité de son peuple l'intéressait. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces batifolages là !

Dans toute sa province, elle était connue pour être celle qui mettait le plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était peut-être pas la plus populaire à la cour contrairement à sa jeune cousine qui parcourait le monde et rapportait nombres de merveilles de ses voyages ; ou de son cousin qui faisait fi du protocole et à qui on pardonnait tout grâce à la douceur de ses traits. Mais au-delà de ça, elle avait su conquérir le cœur de son peuple !

C'est ce qui avait frappé le jeune prince chaque fois qu'il passait les limites de son propre royaume pour le sien. Si à la cour, son sourire se faisait rare, une fois dehors à l'air libre et auprès de son peuple, on pouvait se réchauffer à l'éclat de celui-ci. Elle savait se fondre parfaitement dans le décor sans pour autant montrer sa suprématie à son peuple. Elle passait ses journées à cheval à parcourir ses Terres pour venir en aide aux plus pauvres.

Il aurait pu se passer de son accord et suivre simplement le protocole en allant voir son père pour lui demander sa main. Mais il souhaitait avant tout conquérir le cœur de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas l'enchaîner à un royaume différent où elle ne serait pas heureuse.

Mais un jour, tout bascula. Après un hiver plus rude que les autres, la Roi partit laissant seule la Reine et sa fille ainsi que son neveu derrière lui. Il avait décidé de gouverner le royaume de son défunt frère et d'y reprendre le pouvoir emmenant avec lui sa nièce. La Reine effondrée après ce départ ne fut plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ne s'occupant plus de son peuple.

La jeune fille passa donc deux longues années loin des champs pour épauler la Reine **.** Malheureusement pour elle, nombre des anciens conseillers lui mettaient des battons dans les roues. Ils estimaient qu'un homme devait monter sur le trône et non pas une femme. Lasse de se battre dans le vide et voyant son royaume sombrer dans la pauvreté, elle alla quérir l'aide de sa mère. Mais celle-ci ne fut pas d'un grand secours. Lasse, et complètement amorphe, elle ne fit que consolider les conseillers dans leur position et par ce fait, mettre son neveu sur le devant de la scène.

Or, son jeune cousin préparait déjà son ascension depuis quelque temps et avait le soutien du conseil. Mais pour sa prise de pouvoir, il devait évincer sa cousine qui devenait gênante de par l'amour que lui portait le peuple. Et, donc, lorsque la Reine ne put plus du tout gouverner et qu'il prit sa place, il donna l'ordre de chasser sa cousine du royaume.

Celle-ci fatiguée de ces années à se battre pour maintenir les paysans à un niveau de vie convenable, ne chercha même pas à lutter. Elle prit le peu d'affaires qu'on lui consentit à prendre. Et lentement, à pied quitta ce royaume qu'elle avait chéri toute sa vie sous le regard peiné et attristé des paysans. Elle ne savait pas où ses pas la mèneraient mais elle savait déjà que ce ne serait pas chez son père où elle ferait aussi de l'ombre à sa jeune cousine pour le trône.

Quand le prince apprit ce qu'il s'était passé, il envoya quérir des hommes afin de l'escorter jusqu'à lui. Les soldats la trouvèrent non loin de la frontière, les yeux dans le vide, regardant ces terres qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais considérer comme chez elle. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien que son cousin ne la laisserait jamais revenir sous peine de mort !

Devant les soldats, elle prit peur et chercha à s'enfouir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la ramène dans une cour où elle devrait se plier aux protocoles et où elle ne pourrait jamais plus respirer l'air libre à plein poumons. Mais devant leur insistance, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'être conduite au palais où le jeune prince la prit sous son aile.

Les débuts furent difficile car elle se montrait résistante et parlait peu, refusant d'accorder sa confiance. Mais comment lui en vouloir après ce qui lui était arrivée ? Le prince ne désespéra pas pour autant et passa autant de temps qu'on pouvait lui accorder auprès d'elle. Pas qu'il délaisse ses devoirs de futur souverain mais disons que depuis qu'elle était là, il prenait les choses beaucoup plus au sérieux. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être un Roi bon et juste qui saurait prendre le temps nécessaire pour son peuple.

Au-delà de l'image qu'il voulait renvoyer, il avait bien remarqué l'air mélancolique de la jeune fille qui ne se sentait pas réellement chez elle ici. Il se doutait bien lorsqu'il lui faisait part des nouvelles venant de son royaume d'origine qu'elle vivait mal la pauvreté de son peuple ; ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider ses anciens sujets la rongeait. Alors il s'était mis en tête de la divertir un peu.

Bien sur, il avait déjà remarqué au cours des nombreux bals où il l'avait croisée qu'elle n'aimait pas la foule plus que ça alors tel un preux chevalier, lorsque la foule l'étouffait trop, il lui proposait de sortir sur le balcon observer le clair de lune. Et puis s'ils arrivaient à s'éclipser et à passer les gardes, il l'emmenait parfois en ballade dans les jardins royaux. Lors de ces ballades, il avait appris les légendes des constellations qui peuplaient le ciel qu'elle ne se lassait pas de lui raconter. Lors de ces moment-là, où elle oubliait un peu sa peine, il pouvait dire qu'il se sentait bien.

Il avait aussi remarqué son goût pour la littérature et lui faisait parvenir des quatre coins de la contrée des livres. Ainsi, il prenait plaisir à la voir absorbée dans sa lecture à l'ombre d'un arbre juste sous la fenêtre de son bureau. Mais un jour, lasse de son inactivité, elle avait demandé un cheval pour parcourir son royaume à lui et venir en aide à son peuple. Elle ne remarquait même pas qu'elle se comportait comme la future Reine qu'il aurait tant voulu qu'elle devienne pour son peuple.

Cette action lui avait valu la reconnaissance de la famille royale et l'approbation du choix du prince par les siens ; rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui demande un jour de l'accompagner dans son périple lui faisant ainsi rencontrer son propre peuple ou plutôt les difficultés que celui-ci rencontrait. Pendant ces voyages, elle redevenait la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré des années en arrière et dont il était tombé amoureux.

Loin du palais, elle était de nouveau cette jeune fille insouciante qu'elle avait été avant de prendre les rênes du royaume que son père avait laissé. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait défié à cheval. Lors de ces folles courses poursuites, elle se laissait parfois aller et il lui arrivait de l'entendre rire aux éclats. En plus, elle était bien plus rapide que lui et gagnait pratiquement à chaque fois. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surprit, c'est quand elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc !

Dans son cœur, un espoir fou résonnait, lui laissant penser que par ce biais elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui au travers d'une activité qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il pouvait passer des heures à lui montrer comment tirer. A son inverse, elle avait plutôt tendance à se dissiper au bout de quelques minutes en voyant la difficulté d'atteindre la cible. Bon nombre d'arbres avaient goûté de ses flèches !

Pourtant, elle lui demandait encore et toujours à savoir tirer. Alors voyant que sa méthode ne fonctionnait pas, il était passé à une autre manière de procéder. A l'abri des regards, dans un coin reculé de la forêt, il leur avait préparé un endroit où ils pourraient s'entraîner tranquillement. Et lentement, le corps avait remplacé les mots sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoive. Quand elle se mettait en position pour tirer, il se plaçait délicatement derrière elle et corrigeait sa posture, posant ses mains sur les siennes et la guidant pour que la flèche atteigne le centre. Ce qui arrivait toujours dans ce cas là !

Elle qui détestait tant qu'on la touche l'avait enfin laissé l'approcher après tant d'années. Au début, leurs contacts n'avaient lieu que pendant leurs séances puis au fur et mesure en dehors sous la seule condition qu'ils soient seuls. Des regards plus insistants, des mains qui s'égarent trop longtemps pour la bienséance, des baisemains, une caresse... étaient autant de témoignages de leur rapprochement.

C'est lors d'un bal au cours d'une danse qu'elle se rendit compte que son regard sur lui avait totalement changé. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait enfin bien depuis son exil forcé et surtout à sa place. Alors quand elle ressentit ce pincement au cœur quand l'une de ses prétendantes lui demanda une danse après la sienne, elle réalisa l'importance qu'il avait pris dans sa vie. Elle prit peur et quitta la salle de bal précipitamment.

Mais loin, de se laisser faire, le jeune prince alerté par la détresse qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lui courut après. Il était hors de question qu'il la perde maintenant qu'elle était enfin à portée de main. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts en vain. Ils n'étaient pas devenus si proches pour que tout s'arrête maintenant. La connaissant par cœur, il savait qu'il la trouverait auprès du bassin dans les jardins royaux. Elle se réfugiait toujours là quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

La princesse quand à elle était totalement affolée. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas vu que son cœur était totalement chamboulé en présence du jeune homme ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte que son regard avait changé ? Parce que de toute évidence, maintenant, elle parvenait à voir l'homme derrière la couronne ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Eux aussi, ils allaient la jeter dehors quand elle deviendrait gênante... Et puis, la question ne se posait même pas, jamais un homme tel que le prince ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'une fille fade comme elle ! Encore moins lorsque l'on sait que l'amour n'a pas sa place pour les gens comme eux...

Complètement absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas arriver. De peur de l'effrayer, il préféra d'abord la regarder de loin. Et comme il s'y attendait, elle avait le visage relevé vers le ciel comme cherchant des réponses dans celui-ci. La voir comme ça lui faisait mal, lui qui pensait qu'elle commençait à aller mieux ; que son amour pour elle serait une force pour la guérir...

Alors lentement il s'avança, en prenant garde à chacun de ses gestes comme lorsqu'on approche un animal blessé. Délicatement, il s'assit en face d'elle sur le rebord de la fontaine et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais quand il esquissa un geste vers elle, elle eut un geste de recul, effrayée. Alors quitte à tout perdre ce soir, il décida de lui ouvrir son cœur. Peut-être ainsi, parviendrait-il à la faire revenir vers lui...

« _Je pensais que vous accueillir ici et vous laisser du temps vous permettrait de guérir vos blessures. Force m'est de constater que je me suis trompé mais si vous ne me parlez pas, comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ?_ »

Face au silence de la jeune fille devant lui, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de la femme en face de lui, il s'approcha doucement d'elle lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de reculer si elle le souhaitait, et l'embrassa.

« _Puisque mes mots ne semblent pas vous atteindre ; peut-être que mes actes le feront d'avantage._ »

Mais pour seule réponse, il n'eut qu'une unique larme qui roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

« _Je ne sais pas comment vous aider. Je ne sais pas comment vous montrer que je suis là pour vous. Et que jamais au grand jamais je ne vous quitterais. Je ne sais comment vous dire à quel point vous êtes importante pour moi ! Savez-vous qu'un seul mot de vous peut me rendre joyeux ou triste ? Qu'un seul de vos regards pourrait me donner la force de déplacer des montagnes ? Qu'un seul de vos sourires peut illuminer mes jours les plus sombres ?_

 _Je ne parviens pas à vous atteindre... Et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement faire partie de votre vie. Je voudrais que vous soyez au centre de la mienne ; que vous soyez le centre de mon univers ! Je voudrais tellement que vous me laissiez approcher ; et que vous me laissiez vous aimer comme vous le méritez !_

 _Je vous en supplie, ne me rejetez plus ! Laissez moi une chance de vous montrer que je suis celui qu'il vous faut !_

 _Je promets de vous chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ; de vous aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ; et de faire de vous une femme heureuse ! »_

Au cours de son discours, la princesse n'avait décroché mot et tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire à travers ses sanglots fut : « _Ne me laissez plus seule_ ». Ce à quoi, l'homme qui avait finit par conquérir son cœur n'eut qu'une seule requête :

« _Alors épousez moi ! Faites moi l'honneur de devenir ma femme !_ »

L'histoire ne dit pas qu'elle fut la réponse de la princesse. On dit que ses doutes et ses peurs l'empêchèrent de donner une réponse au prince. On dit aussi que malgré tout, une fois par an, une fête avait lieu pour célébrer leur amour. Bien que la princesse mit des années à réussir à s'ouvrir à son prince, ce qui les reliait était fort et puissant ; un amour sincère et rare !

De même, pour l'éternel ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Pourtant l'histoire ne fait mention nul part d'enfant... On dit que la princesse ne voulait pas en avoir au milieu de la pression de la cour mais aurait préféré pouvoir courir des heures entières dans les champs avec eux à leur faire découvrir la vie comme lors des nombreux périples qu'elle partagea avec l'homme de sa vie.

Elle ne voulait plus de couronne après les déboires que la précédente lui avaient apporté. Mais pour l'amour de celui qui l'avait sauvée d'elle même, elle monta sur le trône. On dit que cette cérémonie fut l'une des plus belles que le royaume n'ait jamais connu. On dit qu'au-delà d'avoir couronné un Roi et une Reine ; on a aussi uni deux êtres qui s'aimaient profondément...

Après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait, dans un monde dans lequel elle ne croyait plus à l'amour, elle était enfin capable d'accepter son amour. Après des années d'attente, il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde ; et en récompense de cette patience, celle avec qui il partagerait le reste de sa vie lui avait donné la force de répondre à ses devoirs. Jamais elle ne lui avait reproché ceux-ci et avait même été jusqu'à faire nombre de compromis pour qu'il puisse lier au mieux sa vie de souverain et d'homme...

Mais, le plus beau des cadeaux avait été quand la foule l'avait acclamée - celle qu'il avait choisi pour passer le reste de sa vie - lors de la montée des marches pour le couronnement.

Ce jour-là, quand il prêta serment de toujours protéger son peuple et de travailler à la prospérité de celui-ci ; il jura aussi allégeance à la femme la plus importante de sa vie.

Nul besoin de mariage quand elle était prête à se battre pour son peuple en se liant à leur souverain. Accepter la couronne, c'était accepter les devoirs qui allaient avec. Cela valait tous les mots...

Pour le reste de ses jours, il la chérirait, la protégerait et plus que tout il l'aimerait de toute son âme.

Comme si elle était un rêve prêt à se dissiper.

Comme les vagues insaisissables sur la plage.

Comme l'oiseau qu'on ne peut mettre en cage.

 **Jamais plus il ne la laisserait partir.**


End file.
